Infancias
by Cris Snape
Summary: ¿Cómo eran los compañeros de colegio de Harry antes de entrar a Hogwarts? Aquí está la respuesta. Conjunto de drabbles escritos para el Reto Conmemorativo "¡Ya son 1000!" del foro "Amor de tercera generación".
1. Integridad

**INFANCIAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Conmemorativo __**"¡Ya son mil!"**__ del foro __**"Amor de tercera generación".**_

* * *

**I**

**Integridad**

_Neville Longbottom_

—Abuela. ¿Por qué están enfermos papá y mamá?

—Porque unos brujos malvados les lanzaron hechizos terribles.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quisieron defender su **integridad** moral hasta el final.

Augusta agarró la mano de su nieto y echó a andar creyendo que las preguntas habían terminado. Lamentablemente, Neville era demasiado pequeño para entender ciertas cosas.

—¿Qué es la integridad, abuela?

—Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor. Ahora sólo necesitas saber que tus padres fueron muy valientes y debemos sentirnos muy orgullosos de ellos.

Neville asiente, pero no quiere sentirse orgulloso. Desea que sus padres vuelvan a casa y no estén enfermos nunca más.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Amortentia

**INFANCIAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**II**

**Amortentia**

_Ginny Weasley_

—Mami. ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de papi?

Molly Weasley dejó de cocinar para mirar a su hija. Sonriendo, tomó asiento y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

—Fue por error. Estábamos en Hogwarts y preparé **amortentia** para otro chico, uno muy guapo pero mucho más tonto que papá, que se tomó la poción por error y se pasó días persiguiéndome, hasta que se le pasó el efecto. Justo después, nos enamoramos de verdad.

—¡Qué guay!

Ginny había escuchado la historia muchas veces. Abandonó el regazo materno y decidió que algún día prepararía una poción de amor para el chico de sus sueños.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Escoba

**INFANCIAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**III**

**Escoba**

_Oliver Wood_

El abuelo le había prometido que le compraría lo que quisiera para su cumpleaños y allí estaban, caminando por el Callejón Diagon.

—Dime. ¿Qué quieres que te compre?

—Una **escoba** voladora —El anciano asintió, como si supiera de antemano cuál sería su respuesta—. La mejor de todas. Voy a ser el mejor jugador de quidditch del mundo. Volaré como nadie y ganaré todos los partidos y necesito la mejor escoba para practicar.

—Así me gusta, Oliver, que tengas determinación. ¡Vamos a por esa escoba!

El niño sonrió. Había dado el primer paso para que todos sus sueños se hicieran realidad.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Originalidad

**INFANCIAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**IV**

**Originalidad**

_Blaise Zabini_

Cuando era niño, Blaise no entendía la **originalidad **de su madre en el arte de encontrar esposos de los cuales deshacerse después.

—Blaise, querido. Este es Walter. Se amable con él.

—Blaise, querido. Este es Alfred. Se amable con él.

Siempre obedecía, incluso cuando sus padrastros eran idiotas, porque sabía cómo terminaría la historia. Algunos le dieron pena porque eran buenos jugando al quidditch o leyendo cuentos, pero lo importante siempre fue que su madre fuera feliz y que la bóveda de Gringotts se llenara de galeones.

Los maridos de su progenitora eran temporales y prescindibles.

—Blaise, querido. Este es…

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	5. Bludger

**INFANCIAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**V**

**Bludger**

_Gregory Goyle_

Gregory Goyle era un niño muy inteligente. Aprendió a leer a la tierna edad de cuatro años y a los cinco ya era un experto matemático. Nadie sabía a quién había salido y todos estaban realmente contentos con él porque era la esperanza de la familia.

Hasta que una tarde, jugando al quidditch de forma un tanto clandestina con otros niños sangrepura, algún envidioso le golpeó con una **bludger** en la cabeza y destrozó los sueños de los Goyle.

Alguien sugirió que la cirugía muggle podría solucionar los problemas del niño, pero sus padres lo tenían claro. Lo preferían tonto.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	6. Hielo

**INFANCIAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**VI**

**Hielo**

_Draco Malfoy_

Su madre había dicho que la escultura de **hielo** era muy bonita y elegante y que estaba a la altura de la magnificencia de su familia, pero a Draco le parecía una auténtica cursilada.

Era un cisne y su largo cuello se alzaba hacia el techo. Draco pensó en varias formas de decapitarlo y, aunque consideraba que hacerlo podría ser muy divertido, se contuvo porque no era nada adecuado. Los Malfoy no hacían travesuras. Los Malfoy fingían que se enorgullecían de tener en sus salones ridículas esculturas de hielo que merecían ser destruidas en el acto. Por ridículas y horteras.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	7. Libros

**INFANCIAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**VII**

**Libros**

_Hermione Granger_

Los **libros** son los mejores amigos de los niños. Hermione Granger lo tuvo muy claro desde el mismo momento en que aprendió a leer.

En el colegio no se llevaba demasiado bien con sus compañeros y a veces se sentía sola, hasta que descubrió que sumergirse entre las páginas de un libro la ayudaba a ser feliz. Adoraba perderse entre párrafos, palabras y letras y se sentía plena y viva cuando su imaginación viajaba a mundos imposibles o cada vez que aprendía algo nuevo.

Sin embargo, echaba de menos amigos de carne y hueso. Confiaba en poder encontrarlos en Hogwarts.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	8. Cerveza de mantequilla

**INFANCIAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**VIII**

**Cerveza de mantequilla**

_Luna Lovegood_

A la pequeña Luna le gustaba soñar. En su imaginación nada era imposible y podía verse a sí misma rodeada por multitud de criaturas fantásticas o utilizando artefactos mágicos extravagantes y fantasiosos.

En sus sueños, podía caminar descalza sobre la nieve sin resfriarse y volar entre las nubes sin escoba.

Y lo más importante, podía volver a sentir a su madre a su lado, oler el suave aroma a **cerveza de mantequilla** que a veces la acompañaba y escuchar su voz suave y tranquilizadora. Podía cogerse de su mano y viajar a un mundo mejor en el que estaban juntas.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	9. Diario

**INFANCIAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**IX**

**Diario**

_Zacharias Smith_

Hola, **Diario**:

Antes de nada, que sepas que me pareces una ridiculez. Sólo escribo esto porque papá me ha dicho que es lo que tengo que hacer para agradecerle a la tía abuela su regalo, pero me siento muy patético ahora mismo. Los diarios sois cosas de niñas cursis, pero tampoco quiero que mis padres me castiguen.

Hoy ha sido mi cumpleaños y no me lo he pasado bien. Los invitados eran unos aburridos, la música un horror y la tarta estaba asquerosa. Al menos me han regalado una escoba. Eso sí es un regalo de verdad.

Te odia, Zac.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	10. Metamorfomago

**INFANCIAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**X**

**Metamorfomago **

_Millicent Bulstrode_

El mundo mágico estaba repleto de cosas fascinantes y a Millicent le llamaban especialmente la atención los **metamorfomagos**. Eran brujos capaces de cambiar su apariencia a placer, casi sin esforzarse y sin tener que estudiar durante días, y a ella le gustaría poseer ese poder porque a veces, muchas veces, ser ella resultaba complicado.

Era pequeña y fingía no darse cuenta, pero dolía que nadie le dijera que era una niña guapa y simpática. A nadie le gustaba que estuviera tan gorda y que fuera tan fea y Millicent hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser preciosa durante unas cuantas horas.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
